Laugh Maker
by moca07
Summary: A short fanfic based on the song "Laugh Maker". USxUK fluff.


**On request for a friend**

**Song: /watch?v=CzEXknLpDL0&feature=related**

**Ваше приветствие Елены!**

* * *

><p>It was a chilly winter day as America was walking over to his lover's, England's, house. It wasn't really a house though,in fact, it was more of a mansion! But, England hated when America called it that, so he kept quiet.<p>

As America trudged through the snow he grumbled to himself,

"Why did I choose him? And why does he have to be so sensitive? Honestly, he's a one man soap opera!"

Somehow America upset England. Again. And now he was forcing himself to go apologize. For what? He didn't know; even after he consulted Tony! As America reach the doorstep of England's he thought, 'There's probably a flood in there.' America knew England usually cried ALOT when they fought. England put a whole new meaning to the phrase 'Cry me a river'. America had a theory that that's how the English Channel was made.

After a long moment of thought, America finally decided to knock on the door.

"What do you want? Who is it?", said a harsh, muffled voice. It was definitely England.

America thought for a moment and said,

"I don't have that great of a name, but some people call me 'Laugh Maker'. Or the HERO! Whatever comes first. I came to put a smile on your face. But, since it's cold, you'll have to let me in first."

"LAUGH MAKER? HERO? America? You BLOODY IDIOT! I would NOT call you right now just for a laugh! And, even if I wanted a laugh, I would NOT call YOU! Now why don't you just disappear? If your there I can't cry!", said England in a angry, but tear filled voice.

There was silence for awhile. The only thing you could hear was the freezing wind. But, once again, a knock on the door resounded through England's house.

"Your still here? Didn't I say for you to disappear?", said England in an unhappy voice.

"You're the first person to tell me that in my life," said America, his voice starting to quiver.

"I'm upset now. What should I do? I think I'm going to cry..."

"You GIT! I wasn't kidding when I said 'leave'! It can't be helped if you cry! I don't CARE! I'm the one who should be crying! I don't remember calling you!", said England crossly.

There were now voices of two people crying. America and England had slumped into a ball with their backs against the door. Both of their voices mixing with hiccups and sobs. Both nations completely tired from trying.

"Do you still intend to make me laugh? Hmm, Laugh Maker?" said England after awhile, in a quiet voice.

"It's the only thing I live for. If I don't make you laugh I can't go home.", responded America sadly.

"Maybe I can let you in but, the problem is that I don't want to open the door with my face looking like this. Push the door from your side it's already unlocked.", said England, with a ever so slightly happier voice.

"...", there were no words coming from America.

"Say 'umph' or something like that.", said England, starting to worry.

"..."

"What's wrong? Hey, it can't be... America? This isn't a joke! Where are you? You disappeared without minding me? You betrayed me in the instant that I forgave you? America? This isn't a joke! You GIT!", said England, tears once again streaming down his face.

Suddenly, England looked up from his sobs. He had heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen. Running over to the kitchen, England did not finding a burglar, but instead finding America, who had jumped through the window England had accidentally left open.

"Oww!", muttered America, rubbing his knee.

"A-America?", stuttered England.

"I brought you a smile.", said America looking up at England with puffy eyes and a grin.

"My hero...", murmured England.

America got up from where he fell and walked up to England. Pulling out a silvery pocket mirror and positioning it so that England could see himself, America said,

"See? Your crying face can smile!"

Surprisingly, England smiled as he pulled America into a tight kiss. And America finally remembered why he chose England.


End file.
